User blog:Glenetta/test
(Incompleted) General Shaman is the autoclick-based "lazy" class, benefiting from Idle bonus, AutoClick profit and Summoning efficiency. It might be the best choice for the first time if you get to e300 and have no any clue what to do next. Positives: *The most simple class to deal with *Easy to start: needs modest amount of items, not very depended on high enchantments, low level requirement, have no special unlocking T2 Spell *Never stops at any Mystery range *Rewardable either with shoter and longer runs Negatives: *Might be boring *Has the fewest amount of attached achievements Shaman uses these pets: Ent, Voidterror, Risen Giant and Simulacrum Attributes According to necessary gear your starting attributes should be: *Intelligence: 150 *Insight: 125 (65 if you have legendary Netherfist and gonna use Legacy) *Spellcraft: 60 *Wisdom: 0 *Dominance: 100 *Patience: 125 *Mastery: 100 *Empathy: 200 If you feel a lack of attributes: *Insight: you can use Legacy (it doesn't need to be enchanted at all) instead of Conjured Spiked Stompers in the void phase. It's also better to do it if you can hit 200 insight perk with Legacy. *Empathy: you can use Bite Sleeves in your buildup phase instead of Precise Wristband but it's recommended only before you have Patience 200 After you distributed starting points, fill remains by next priority: *Patience *Empathy *Mastery *Dominance *Intelligence *Insight (dump) Item sets These sets should be saved for quick acces. There're only three unnecessary sets, but you can have more since some of single items can be replaced during buildup phase. Enchanting proiroty is Burst Set, then Void Mana Set, most reasonable would be keeping Burst Set enhanting one-two levels more than Void Mana Set. Buildup Set enchanting doesn't give you any profit and can just save a little bit time as giving you couple more autoclicks during buildup and slightly speed up Voidterror experience gaining, so enchant it only if you don't feel a lack of dust. Also highly recommended having Branch's enchanting level a couple points ahead of all of your other items. Buildup Set Some of these items can be replaced during different part of buildup with next items: Whiplash, Cataclysm, Symbol Of Authority, Chiropteric Rod, Enchanting Membrane and Artificer's Shoulderpads. The whole point of this set is maximising pet experience and pet ability power for the following purposes: *Making more autolicks to increase Shaman's summoning ability and stacking Branch charges. Increasing pet experience gaining allow your making more autoclicks and increasing pet ability power increases Ent's summoning efficiency bonus which helps your Centipede making more autoclicks also. *Earning maximum levels for before the void phase. If you haven't some of these items you can use anything to fulfill marked goals. Void Mana Set The point of this set is maximasing pet ability power, Void Mana per Entity amount and pet ability charging speed to earn maximum Void Mana from before the burst phase. If you haven't enchanted legendary Cataclysm, use Branch for this phase. Pitch-black Cage might be better than Ceaseless Hunger, it depends on Void Entities collected and bat collected. You can check what's better in your case just putting them on, hovering on and compare the numbers. Burst Set If you haven't some of these items legendary, you shall remember the next priority: Idle bonus - character ability power - summoning efficiency - autoclick profit - general profit - pet ability power - incantation efficiency. Light Of Eighth Star beats Lucky Amulet after enchanting level 12. Unlegendary Branch is useless, use Batstick in this case. ascsac Category:Blog posts